Check Your Attitude
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Japan. Saeki Everybody walks back into camp and Xenomania thanks the tribe for keeping her. Alan says that it was an easy decision which Karly agrees with. Karly hugs Xenomania and the two start to squeal and celebrate their victory and Karly has a confessional about how close her and Xeno have gotten and how she can see them getting to the end. Xeno gathers Karly and Alan at the water well and says she wants them to be the final 3. Karly excitedly agrees and so does Alan, but in a confessional Alan says he’s not gonna commit to any alliances yet because it’s still only final 10. Carl and Raini are at camp and Carl says they’re screwed. Raini asks why and Carl says that they’re down in numbers 3-2 on the tribe because of how close the other three are. Raini says that she hopes a merge will be soon so they can have more options and Carl agrees. In a confessional Carl says he’s worried about these next few rounds because depending on circumstances it could make or break his game completely. Later, everyone is at camp and Raini walks in with treemail. She begins to read it and it says that the tribes are officially merging. Everyone is excited and they pack up some food and other items and get on a boat to go over to the other tribe. Hyoto The Emishi tribe is all at camp when they hear a boat pulling up. Everyone is confused and everyone except for Sahana gets up and goes to check out why there’s a boat. They see the other tribe and they all yell that they made merge and Sahana smirks at camp. In a confessional Sahana says she’s glad the merge is here because now she can take her gameplay to the next level and form new relationships to use and later betray. Everyone walks over to the merge feast that productionset up and they’re all talking and getting to know each other. In a confessional Zack says he knows every feast has an idol clue or advantage hidden somewhere so he needs to check very discreetly.He checks in the food, in his napkin, under his plate but he sees nothing until he gets an idea. He pretends to drop his fork under the table. He goes down and on the underside of the table sees a note taped to it. He grabs it, puts it in his scarf, and gets back up with his fork. He celebrates in a confessional and says he needs to find a good time to read it. Reggie is talking with Mikayla and Bessi and says this merge is weird because nobody was separated from an ally at the swap. Mikayla agrees and says that it will cause an interesting dynamic.Reggie says he still wants to work with Mikayla and Bessi and both of them want the same thing. Mikayla asks who they should target first and Bessi says Sahana without a doubt. Reggie says that they might need Sahana and Mikayla asks why. Reggie says that if Sahana goes then the other swapped tribe will have numbers 5-4 and they seem united. Mikayla agrees and Bessi is sad but agrees. Sahana and Zack are lying down in the shelter and Zack asks what they should do. Sahana says she doesn’t care and will work with whoever is willing to work with them and Zack says he’s fine with that. In a confessional Sahana says she’s gained a lot of haters this season so she wants to flip to the new tribe because they don’t know her. Carl and Raini go up to Sahana and Zack and they have a chat about working together. All four agree to have a secret alliance but in a confessional Sahana says she doesn’t trust Carl and wants him out. Challenge Bessi Bell and Alan win immunity. Hyoto Everyone gets back to camp and congratulate the two immunity winners. In a confessional Alan is excited he won immunity and that he never expected to. Bessi, Mikayla and Reggie gather Zack and Sahana and Reggie says he thinks they should stick together so the other tribe doesn’t wipe them out. Zack likes the idea and Sahana seems fine with it. Bessi asks who they should vote and Mikayla says she thinks Carl is very smart. Sahana gives Zack a look then they both agree. Xeno, Karly, Alan, Carl and Raini are all talking on the beach and Karly asks what their plan should be. Xenomania says she thinks the biggest threat is Sahana because she heard she played an idol and caused rocks. Alan is surprised and says she needs to go and they all agree, with Raini and Carl hesitant. Raini, Carl, Zack and Sahana all meet up. Zack asks what the other side is doing and Carl says they’re voting Sahana. Sahana laughs and says that their side is voting for Carl. Carl asks who they should vote and Sahana says the two biggest threats are Xeno and Mikayla. Raini asks if the plan will work and Zack says it should turn out to be 4-3-3. Carl says they have to act like they’re against each other at tribal and Sahana agrees. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jeff asks Bessi about having immunity and she says it feels great to be safe for another round. Jeff asks what the tribe has been like and Mikayla says it seems to be very split. Sahana says she disagrees. Reggie asks why and Sahana looksat Zack then says that Carl and Raini came to Zack and her to vote out Xenomania even though she’s their ally. Carl is shocked and says that isn’t true and Sahana says that Carl wanted Xeno out 4-3-3. Carl looks at Xeno and swears it isn’t true and Zack says he was there for it. Both groups start whispering with each other and Sahana is smiling the whole time while Carl is pleading for his allies to keep him. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Sahana. Carl nods. Sahana. Carl. Sahana laughs to herself. Carl. That’s 2 votes Sahana, 2 votes Carl. Carl. Carl nods and grabs his bag while Raini frowns. Carl. Carl. That’s five votes Carl, 2 votes Sahana. Carl looks at Xenomania and Zack smiles. Sahana. Carl and Sahana both look shocked Sahana. That’s 5 votes Carl, 4 votes Sahana, one vote left… Xenomania looks at Jeff and Carl bites his nails. 6th Person voted out of Survivor: Japan… Will be decided in a revote. Sahana. (6-6). Carl claps while Sahana rolls her eyes. Zack looks at the other alliance and asks them if Carl has always been honest with them. They are silent then Zack looks directly at Xeno, who says no. Zack asks if they want a flipped to stay or someone who they at least know isn’t with them and Carl says he isn’t a flipper and that Zack will always be against them. Sahana whispers to Xenomania and sits back down. Jeff explains the revote rules. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Sahana. Raini looks worried. Carl. They are tied. Carl. Zack smirks to himself. Carl. Carl closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 6th Person voted out of Survivor: Japan… Carl. (7-1). Carl rolls his eyes and grabs his bag. He hugs Raini and wishes her luck then goes to get his torch. He gets his torch snuffed and leaves without saying another word and Sahana is cackling. Vote Alan voted for Sahana: “You are a huge threat and Carl may not be trustworthy, but I can’t have you around.” Carl voted for Sahana: “You messed up big time, girl.” Karly voted for Sahana: “You really need to check your attitude.” Raini voted for Sahana: “I’m not sure why you would do that but you really need to go.” Xenomania voted for Sahana: “I really don’t know what to do right now...” Bessi Bell voted for Carl: “Sorry pal but you done goofed.” Mikayla voted for Carl: “Hiss hiss, bitch.” Reggie voted for Carl: “You seem like someone I’d get along with but it just wasn’t meant to happen.” Sahana voted for Carl: “See ya loser, don’t mess with the ice queen” Zack voted for Carl: “Nice try but you can’t outsmart us.” Revote Alan voted for Carl: “I lost all trust in you today.” Bessi Bell voted for Carl: “Dear lord this better work.” Karly voted for Carl: “Honestly, I’m just disappointed.” Mikayla voted for Carl: “Get to steppin’.” Reggie voted for Carl: “Ok that was hilarious” Xenomania voted for Carl: “I think this is in my best interest right now. Sorry pal, don’t cross me.” Zack voted for Carl: “This better work, I’m not done with Sahana just yet.” Raini voted for Sahana: “If these people actually flip I will be so angry… please go home.” Final Words “I’m still confused. I don’t know hwy Sahana and Zack flipped or why my alliance flipped but I guess my 4-3-3 plan won’t work. I’m rooting for Sahana and Zack still though, they’re the only ones not blindly following one of the returnees, but of course the person I’m truly rooting for to win is Raini, she’s loyal and extremely social. I had a blast and it was worth doing it.” ‘’Carl, 10th Place’’